


We Fly with Our Hearts

by thesirenserenity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Pining, adrien playing piano, just a music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirenserenity/pseuds/thesirenserenity
Summary: Adrien reminisces about his Lady while composing an original piano piece. A music fic!





	We Fly with Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by one of [the amazing Kylie Landry's](https://www.youtube.com/user/kylelandry) original works, [We Fly With Our Hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGokrrEi3cM). Just a simple music drabble to go along with the amazing music I hear!  
> Click the title of the song, and listen along while you read!!

Adrien let his hands sweep across the ivory and black keys, the vision of the evening dancing through his mind. A low arpeggio stretched his left hand, as it flowed upwards to pass the notes to his right.

Most would say that the Eiffel Tower at sunset was the most stunning view in Paris, but he knew better. His Lady watching the sunset, on top of the Eiffel Tower, definitely blew any view away. The way the vibrant oranges and pinks reflected off her midnight hair, her foot dangling over the edge of the tower. The feeling of ease and a job well done, basking in each other’s presence.

The vision sung through his mind as he allowed his right hand the melody, a simplistic, yet soaring line. It was so full of the warmth and affection he felt for her, the pinks bleeding into a navy night against the red of her costume.

The feelings of their patrol danced through his mind, how they skipped across the Parisian skyline. His heart was as light as their teasing banter. They raced and danced through the dimming sky, playing because they knew Paris was safe for the time being. His Lady would always make sure of that.

He didn’t mind her being in the spotlight, allowing her song to soar through the hearts of the people. After all, it was because of her that they could cleanse the evil. The good luck to his bad; the Yin to his Yang. She was the melody of Paris, meant to be in the spotlight.

And if she was the soaring melody, he would always be her foundation, her accompaniment. He would be the one to protect her and boost her up, just as the accompaniment turns a simple melody into a musical piece.

The rolling accompaniment protected the fragile, high melody. It gave it direction, structure, and filled in the blank spaces. While it is as equally important, the main purpose is not to stand in the spotlight.

The analogy made him smile. The accompaniment supports and protects the melody, just as he does his Lady. It does not matter that he is not in the spotlight; that is not his purpose. His purpose is to be a foundation for her and to keep her from harm, so she can continue to cleanse Paris from evil. So she can continue to smile and make his heart soar through the sky.

His fingers continued to express the music in his soul, the melody she made him sing ringing through the high keys. His rolling answer played in majestic rolling chords on the rest, supporting and lifting up the soaring melody. Both would feel empty without the other, two parts of a whole.

Just as they are two parts of a whole.

His face lifted in a smile, eyes closing, and face turned to the celling of his room. Though the night sky streamed in through the windows, his heart still lived in the moment on top of the Eiffel Tower. His gaze recalling the majestic figure of his Lady against the setting sky. His heart was on fire, admiring her beauty and basking in her bravery. She would do anything to protect Paris and to protect him. Therefore, he would support and protect her, cherishing the calm moments such as this. He vowed to always be her greatest admirer and make sure she would be able to enjoy the calm moments of their tireless job. He would keep her laughing, keep her smiling, and continue to lift her heart, just as she lifted his.

She was what brought light into his dark day. She was his reason for pushing to be his best self, so he would feel worthy of supporting her.

She was the reason his romantic heart sang with soaring music.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://thesirenserenity.tumblr.com/) to reblog and like this drabble there, or come and scream at me about ML.


End file.
